


Destiny Knots

by lava_cookie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, it's a Destiny Knot instead, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lava_cookie/pseuds/lava_cookie
Summary: Destiny Knot: when this item is held by a Pokemon, if the holder becomes infatuated, the Pokemon it is attracted to also becomes infatuated.Destiny Knot: when this item is held by humans, it unravels when it comes within close proximity of another human who holds a Destiny Knot, and the Destiny Knots tie together. This only occurs when the two humans are soulmates.
 
When Hau and Moon find out Gladion doesn't have a Destiny Knot, they decide to get one for him.





	

Hau, Moon, and Gladion were eating breakfast together in the Tapu Village Pokemon Center cafe when a small crowd started to form outside the doors. The cheering that broke the silence afterward caught their attention.  
“What’s going on?” Moon asked, sitting up straighter. Hau ran over to the window and pressed his face against it. “Woah! Some Destiny Knots were tied! I’ve never seen it in person!”  
“Really? Move over, I want to see!” Moon nearly fell out of her chair trying to get up. She sprinted to the window and shoved Hau over to get a better view. Sure enough, two people were holding Destiny Knots that had each unraveled and tied themselves together.  
“Gladion, you’ve gotta to see this!” Hau shouted, not looking away from the window.  
“What are you two talking about?”  
“Those people found their soulmates!” Hau yelled back.  
“Soulmates? Those exist?”  
Moon and Hau turned toward Gladion, who was still sitting at the table, looking confused.  
“When two people who are soulmates come within a certain distance of each other, and they’re both holding Destiny Knots, the knots will unravel until the two ends meet, and tie themselves to the other. Most children receive them as a gift around the age of ten, so if they choose to go on a journey, they have a high chance of meeting their soulmate. It’s where the phrase ‘tie the knot’ came from,” Moon explained to Gladion. She rummaged around her bag and pulled out a Destiny Knot. “I got mine from my dad, right before I moved to Alola.”  
Hau pulled one out too. “This one’s mine. I haven’t found my soulmate yet. I guess you don’t have one. We have to buy you one!”  
“I don’t need one. I’ve been fine by myself up until now.” Gladion suddenlystood up and made for the door. He paused for a moment, and looked at the couple outside, who were smiling brightly at each other. He waved goodbye to Hau and Moon as he walked out.  
“Do you think he’s mad?” Hau asked, watching Gladion walk across the street.  
“It’s rare for someone to not have a Destiny Knot when they’re sixteen. I doubt Lillie has one either. Lusamine probably didn’t tell them because she was selfish and didn’t see him and Lillie as anything more than dolls. He’s not mad, he’s upset. ” Moon crossed her arms, her brow furrowing.  
“How do you know?”  
“The three of us have known each other for a year now. I think that I know you two pretty well at this point.”  
“Well, we should buy him one. Don’t they sell them somewhere?”  
“They’re really hard to get, though. I’ve heard they’ve become so rare lately that they’re only given out as prizes at the Battle Tree.” Moon bit her lip as she thought about it. “I could probably win one. It’s pretty early still, I could knock out quite a few battles today if I go over there now.”  
Hau fist pumped the air. “Sounds fun! I’ll come with you.”  
“Hau, are you sure this is the right thing to do?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Do you think he’ll be mad at me? I’m going to try to win him a Destiny Knot, and he just told us he doesn’t want one.”  
“You just said he wasn’t mad! C’mon Moon, he’ll be happy! Think of his face when he finds his soulmate!”  
“I’ve only seen him smile a handful of times ... are you sure?”  
“Moon, you’re just letting your nerves get to you. You make silly excuses when you’re nervous.”  
“I do? Is it that obvious?”  
“We’ve been friends for a year now, right? I think I know what you’re thinking, too. And things will work out, just like they always do.”  
Moon looked relieved. “Yeah. Yeah! This will be good for him!”  
“Then let’s go! I’m done eating anyway!”

 

Five hours later, Moon was the proud owner a brand new Destiny Knot, and she and Hau were back in Tapu Village.  
“He’s might be on Route 13, since he’s been staying there with the old Team Skull members.” Hau said.  
“We’ll split up then. You go to Route 13, and I’ll look around Mount Lanakila and the village. I’ll give you a call if I find him. Oh, take the Destiny Knot, too, since it’s more likely that you’ll find him. You move more quickly than I do.”  
“Rodger. I’ll call you if I find him. Let’s do this!”

 

It took all of ten minutes before Hau found Gladion sleeping on a rock in the shade. “Alola, Gladion! Moon got you a Destiny Knot!” Gladion was startled awake and glared down at Hau.  
“Ugh, I said I didn’t want one. Why did she get me one?”  
“Everyone deserves to be happy! Here, catch!” Hau chucked it, and Gladion snatched it out of the air. He stared at it.  
“It’s a ball of yarn.”  
“Well, it’s a special ball of yarn. And Moon had to win a lot of battles at the Battle Tree so she could get it for you.”  
“She did that for me?”  
“You’re friends, and friends do things for each other. Hold on, I’ve got to call her and tell her I found you.” Hau pulled out his phone and dialed Moon’s number as Gladion turned the Destiny Knot around in his hands. He tugged at the end of the string, but it was stuck, as if it was glued together to prevent unraveling. “That’s counterproductive” he muttered to himself as Hau chattered on the phone with Moon.  
“We’ll be there in five!” Hau hung up and looked up at Gladion, who hadn’t moved off the rock. “Come on, Moon’s at the Tapu Village Pokemon Center, and she’s ordering us Pinap Juice and Tapu Cocoa. Hurry up!” Hau said as he ran off.  
“Well, I’m not running” Gladion said to himself as he slid off the rock.

 

The doors of the Pokemon Center opened, and Moon looked up and saw Hau. “Alola, Moon. I gave Gladion the Destiny Knot.” Hau said as he sat down at the table next to Moon. The Center was empty, save them and Nurse Joy.  
“Where’s Gladion?”  
“I ran here, but he’s walking, I guess.”  
“Did he seem mad?”  
“He was frowning, but it wasn’t a sad frown.”  
“That’s good...I guess.” Moon took a sip of Pinap Juice and stared out the window. “It’s been a long day.” She sighed and rested her chin on the table.  
“Moon, you just knocked your bag over. It’s on the floor.”  
“So it is.” She reached down to get it when it started jerking around on the floor. “What? Hey! Is someone trying to get out of their Pokeball? You need rest after all those battles!” She unclasped it, and looked in, only to move back as a red string shot out of the bag and flew past her. “Is that…” Moon reached in the bag and pulled out her Destiny Knot, which had unraveled quite a bit and was considerably smaller. “Who…” She looked up. “Oh.”  
Gladion was standing in the door holding an unraveled Destiny Knot. The red string hung in the air between them, tied at the center. “Oh” Moon repeated.  
“WOO! I knew it!” Hau shouted. “Lillie will love this! Hold on, I gotta take a picture. That reminds me, we need to get her a Destiny Knot, too.”  
Gladion walked closer to Moon, who was looking at him with wide eyes. He sat down in the chair next to her without saying anything, and looked at the table.  
Moon was the one to break the silence between them. “I’m happy it’s you” she said.  
“Me too” he whispered. He looked up to see her smiling at him. “You’re blushing” Moon told him.  
“H-hey! So are you!”  
“You’re both so red!” Hau said. Gladion and Moon both glared at him.  
“Shut up!” they said in unison. They both turned even redder, and Hau held up his phone and took a picture before they could react. “I’ll leave you two alone now. I’ve got to tell everyone!” Hau walked away, leaving them alone. They stared as he practically skipped away.  
Moon’s hand found Gladion’s under the table, and their fingers interlaced. “Thank you, Moon.”  
“Gladion, you’re smiling!” she said. He suddenly looked hurt at that. “You sound surprised.”  
“No, it’s just,” Moon struggled to find the right words, “I’ve seen you smile maybe four times. I like when you smile,” she admitted. “I like you.”  
“I like you too. This is kind of like destiny, I guess.”  
“Why do you think they call it a Destiny Knot?”

**Author's Note:**

> The guess I have as to why the Destiny Knot item is a ball of red string is that it's inspired by the red string of fate. And they're all a bit out of character, since I beat the game in two days and have since forgotten their speaking patterns.


End file.
